Love Is Hard
by superwitchysunshine
Summary: H\G&D\G Ginny loves Harry, Ginny thought that Harry will never love her so she starts to fall for some one else, that someone is Draco and Draco loves her too the truth is Harry loves Ginny too, Ginny has to choose between Harry and Draco
1. Sorrow For Being Brave

Title: Love Is Hard  
  
Chapter 1- Sorrow For Being Brave  
  
A\N: I don't own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does! I'm so happy that you chose to read my fic! Well the summary is really messy so I will explain it to you, Ginny loves Harry and Ginny felt that Harry would never love her like the way she did. Of course every student (Well Hogwarts every witch and wizard except for those professors of course) in Hogwarts know that Pansy Parkinson loves Draco Malfoy, but the truth is Draco doesn't even like Pansy one bit, he never really like any girls but that was going to change, since that little incident, Draco fell for Ginny, and Ginny started to like Draco but she still loves Harry, she knew that Harry never love her so she decide to get over him. Harry loves Ginny and never really shows it, when Harry finally decides to tell Ginny; she has to choose between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Remember to submit your reviews okay? Oh, I'm very sorry that I have any mistakes please tell me and I will try to change. But don't go so hard on me okay? And not too many flames! I'm truly sorry if it is very boring! ^_ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
It was Ginny's fifth year in Hogwarts, and it was another new year to look forward too. There will be some changes of course, Ron and Hermoine are going out with each other so that makes them boy friend and girl friend. And that year Ginny look more different, her hair was over her shoulders and at the end of her hair their were curls, and Ginny figure is more hour glass like, which make her looks more hot and sexy.  
  
~~~~  
  
Now these days, Harry and Ginny would spend more time together because Ron and Hermoine were often going out. Ginny and Harry had just finish their feast in the great hall and were in the common room with the other Gyriffindor's. When everybody went up to sleep leaving Harry and Ginny alone, Ginny finally gathers her courage and tries to ask Harry.  
  
"Harry can I ask you a question?" 'Sure, Gin." "Well how do you feel about our relationship?" Ginny lowered her head watching the floor. "Well your one of the greatest friends that I ever had!" "Thanks Harry but I what I really mean is, how do you feel about me?" Ginny stared at Harry blushing. " Well you can say that I like you very much." "Oh." Ginny was disappointed. "Goodnight Harry, I will see you in the morning." Ginny started to ran towards her room with tears started to flow from her eyes. Harry watches her going up the steps and regret that he never told Ginny how he really feel about her. "Oh! Why can't I just tell Ginny how I feel!" Harry said to himself and started blaming himself again and walked to a window and looked at the beautiful shining moon. "  
  
Ginny ran into her room a more and lay on her bed crying. "Hey Gin what's up? Please tell me Ginny at least you will feel comfortable. Is it about Harry again?" Ginny nodded her head her eyes were now red and puffy. "Ginny can you please forget about him already! I mean that boy doesn't even love you!" Amber one of her roommates walked in getting tired of Ginny crying. "Amber! Don't treat Ginny like that!" "Fine! I'm going to sleep now. Good night!" Rebecca then turns her head back to Ginny. "Ginny I'm really sorry but you know that Amber is right you should forget about Harry and find someone else. Now please stop crying." Rebecca then use her robes and wipe the tears from Ginny's eyes, Rebecca hold her in the hands while Ginny laid in there crying herself to sleep.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ginny finally woke up and looked around the room, her roommates were all gone. She looked at her watch it was breakfast time, Ginny didn't feel hungry so she didn't eat, she just sat on her bed and said to herself to forget about Harry, but she couldn't she started to cry again. "Why can't I forget about him?! Why does it have to be so hard! Amber and Rebecca are right! I should find someone else! Maybe I can forget about Harry when I'm with someone who truly loves me and makes me feel special inside!" Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs and decide to be a whole new person, she took a shower get changed got her books and went downstairs.  
  
"Hi Gin!" Ron saw her sister walking down the stairs and called her over. "Hi Ron." Ginny just kept looking at the floor not wanting to talk to anyone, besides, Harry was standing beside Ron. "I've got to go now bye Ron." Ginny just turn her back when Harry hold her hand stopping her. "Hey Gin, can you go to the Halloween ball with me on Saturday?" "Sure Harry." "Thanks Gin!" And Ginny went away.  
  
~~~~  
  
It was Saturday afternoon, every girl was excited about it and kept talking to each other what they were going to were. It was two o'clock and the girls went upstairs and prepares for the dance at six thirty. Ginny was looking for an outfit to wear, she was throwing stuff out of her trunk. Finally, she found a robe sunny yellow and now she has to fix up her hair. She decided to make her hair curlier and turn it into a bun and leaving some curly strands of her down. When she was finally done it was six o'clock, she went down to the common room with Hermoine, Hermoine was wearing her baby blue colour robe. Harry and Ron were chatting on the sofa in front of the fire, Harry and Ron was drooling all over when they saw Ginny and Hermoine.  
  
A\N: How was that? Hoped you like it! Please submit your reviews! I'm very sorry if it is too boring! ^_^ 


	2. Halloween Ball

Title: Love Is Hard  
  
Chapter 2- Halloween Ball  
  
A\N: If you guys like the first chapter, I'm sure that you will like the second one two! Remember to R&R please! ^_^ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Wow Hermoine! You sure look grate!" "Thank you Ron! C'mon let's go." "Good luck Harry!" Ron whispered to Harry before being drag by Hermoine. "Hi Gin! You sure look very beautiful today!" Ginny blushed while saying, "Thanks Harry." "Shall we go now Miss Virginia?" Harry asked politely and put his hand out like a gentleman, Ginny nodded and took Harry's hand and they left for the Halloween Ball!  
  
~~~~  
  
At the ball, there were tons of people. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermoine saw Draco with Pansy. "Hello Potter, finally you know how to wear some real cloths for once." Before turning away, "Looking good Virginia, I never knew that your parents have enough money to buy robes for you. "Why you-" "Tsk tsk, Weasley you should watch your mouth!" Draco smiled broadly at Ron and went away. Professor Dumbeldore made his speech and then the Three Sisters started to play. "Shall we dance?' Harry asked Ginny nodded and they started to dance. After a few dances, Ginny was tired and waved good bye to Harry and she left, on her way she saw Draco going into a classroom, she was curious so she went in after him.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ginny saw Draco standing by the window looking at the moon. "What are you doing?" Ginny asked walking closer to him. Draco turned around, "Oh its you. I was just thinking if you must know." "Can I join you?" "What ever." "Hey Draco, where's your beloved Pansy?" "Why do people keep saying that?! For Pete's sake! I don't even like Pansy Parkinson one bit!" "But why are you always with her then?" "She keeps following me around! I can't help it if she is some girl who keeps annoying me!" "Oh, sorry I forgot that most of the girls in school drool all over you. Well do you really like Pansy?" "No, I never like one single girl before." "Really?! I'm surprise!" Ginny accidentally slipped and Draco caught her. They kept staring at each other's eyes and finally Ginny break eye contact. That girl is damn pretty. "You know what Ginny you're pretty yourself." Really?" "Yap!" And they stared into each others eye, they lean closer and closer their faces was inches away when they kissed. Ginny felt amazed when Draco kissed her, finally they broke. "You're not such a bad kisser." Ginny blushed. "Thanks I better go now, Ginny was now blushing she waved good bye and went away.  
  
A\N: Hope you like it! Reviews please! ^_^ 


	3. What is wrong with me?

Title: Love Is Hard  
  
Chapter 3- What is wrong with me?  
  
A\N: Hope you like my last two fic! And I also hope that you like this chapter name what is wrong with me! Happy reading! R&R okay? I would be really happy if you did! ^0^  
  
Dedicated to:WillowRosonburg $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Ginny was walking out of the classroom thinking about the kiss, which she and Malfoy shared. "What's wrong with me?! After that kiss, I feel happy inside, for the first time I'm feeling that someone is actually treating me like someone which is special." She kept replaying what happened and keep thinking did Malfoy like her? She didn't notice that someone was sneaking behind her. "Boo!" "Ahh!" Ginny jumped and turn around and saw Harry laughing very hard. "Harry!" "I'm sorry Gin." Still laughing very hard. "You scared the daylights out of me!" Harry stop laughing. "I'm really sorry Ginny. Ginny I thought that you were going straight to bed? Where have you been?" "Well." Ginny didn't want to tell Harry what happen between her and Malfoy because Harry would freak out. "Well what happen?" "I went to the bathroom." "Ginny you're lying, the bathroom is on the first floor what were doing on the ground floor?" "Got to go now Harry! Good night!" Ginny hurried and ran up the steps to the Gyrffindor common room and then headed towards her room. "Bye-" Harry wondered. "What was Ginny doing?" He kept asking himself the question and didn't even realize he had reached the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
Ginny went into the room, no one was there, the Halloween Ball hasn't ended yet. Ginny took a shower, wash her face, brush her teeth than changed into her nightgown and went to bed still thinking what happened, she felt funny in the inside.  
  
~~~~  
  
Next morning, Ginny woke up early. She did her usual routine and went down, even though she was too early. On the way she met Draco. "Hi, Draco." "Oh, hi Virginia." "That was the first time that you call me by my front name. "What are you thinking about?" Asked Draco staring into Ginny's eye. "Nothing." Ginny lied quickly. "Are you thinking about the kiss last night?" "Why do you ask?" "That was what I was thinking since yesterday night." "Same here." "Do you know what Ginny? That's the first time I felt different about a girl." Both of them stared into each other's eye now there faces were inches apart. They kissed a passionate kiss, Draco was trying to use his tongue to contact with Ginny's tongue, and they finally stop for air. Ginny's lips were swollen from all those kissing. "I think I have to go now Draco, see you." "Wait!" "What is it?" "I think that I'm." "Yes?" "I think I'm in.  
  
A\N: Hope you like this one! By the way can you guys send me some reviews! Please send reviews now! R_R 


	4. The Truth

Title: Love Is Hard  
  
Chapter 4- The Truth  
  
A\N: Enjoy reading this fic! R&R right? Oh I'm sorry because I didn't really put Hermoine in most of the chapters! ^.^  
  
Dedicated: To all the readers, which is reading my fic! `_` $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Ginny, hey Gin come here!" "Sorry Draco but I must go now! Maybe you can say it to me another time. Is it important? If it is you can tell me after breakfast." "No, it's no important." "Okay then, bye!" Ginny wave to Draco and went to the person who was calling her. Draco just was about to turn when someone grab his waist. "What on earth!?" Draco turned around it was Pansy Parkinson. "Hi Drakie!" "Don't you dare call me that!" "Don't be such a sour puss!" Draco just went away with Pansy following him. "Ron what is it? Draco was just talking to me." "Ginny since when did you call Malfoy, Draco?" "Harry's right since when did you call him Draco." "I em." "You don't have to say anything to me I just want you to stay away from him okay?" "Fine." Ginny went away mumbling something. "What's up with her?" "I have no idea." "Ron there you are! I've been looking for you!" "Oh hi Hermoine." "Hi Harry, come Ron I need to talk to you." "Bye Harry."  
  
~~~~  
  
Few weeks have past, soon it was the month of December. Ginny was often avoiding Draco. It was going to be Christmas Eve in one day, Ginny, Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermoine were staying. ~~~~  
  
Ginny was going to Hogsmade to get a drink. She came in the shop seeing Draco sitting alone and Ron or Harry wasn't there she decided to sit with him after buying a butterbeer.  
  
"Hi Draco, mind if I sit with you?" "Nope." "Thanks" "Ginny can I ask you a question?" "Sure be my guess." "Why have you been avoiding me the past few weeks?" 'Well because Ron and Harry wants me to stay away from you." "Oh." "Draco what did you want to talk to me about?" Just then Harry and Ron just came in. "I better go now Draco." "Wait! Can you meet me tomorrow afternoon at two o'clock at the lake?" "Sure." "Hey Gin nice to see you!" "Hi Ron, Harry where's Hermoine?" "She went to the library to study." " I see, bye!"  
  
Ginny went back to the Gyrffindor common room, Amber and Rebecca were sitting there playing chess. " Hello Rebecca, Amber." "Oh it's you Gin, how was your day?" " Totally fine." "Really?" "Yap!" "Hey Gin." "What is it Amber?" "What are you giving me for Christmas?" "You have to wait to find out." "Please!" "Nope got to go ta ta!" Ginny remembered she hasn't buy any presents for her friends yet so she went back to Hogsmade.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Lets see. What am I going to buy for Amber? Maybe I should buy her a hat, yes that's it, and I'll buy Rebecca a purse. What colour hat for Amber, hmm. I think magenta is just right!"  
  
Ginny went out of the shop with the stuff, she bought Harry a book about Quiditch; Ron a robe; Hermoine a note pad; Amber a hat: Rebecca a purse. "Lets see, I forgot to buy Draco a gift, what should I buy for him? He already has everything he needs." "I know! I think I'll give him a picture with Pansy in it." Just then someone grab her waist. "Hi Ginny." "Oh its you Harry I thought it was someone else." "What are you doing?" "Shopping." "Do you have a minute?" "Sorry Harry but I'm busy." "How about you meet me tomorrow morning at Hogsmade." "Sure at long it doesn't take too long I have another appointment with, with some one else yes that's right." "Who's that someone else?" "Sorry Harry but I've got to go." "Wait!" Harry pulled Ginny's hand, Ginny kept looking at the floor. "Is that someone Draco?" Ginny didn't answer she still kept looking at the floor. Harry used his hand and gently pushed her chin up, she looked away from him. "Ginny, what's wrong with you? Ever since that Halloween Ball you keep on lying to me, please tell me what's wrong." "Sorry Harry but I can't so good bye." " But Ginny!" "No buts Harry." "Bye then. See you tomorrow." "You too, take care."  
  
A\N: Hope you guys love this one, here's a peek what the other chapters are about, Harry tells Gin how he feels about her and Draco too, Ginny has to choose, the next chapter involves the stuff about H&D telling Ginny and the time Ginny choose is on the other next, send reviews! And thanks for the reviews from Captain Cornflake and Koneko Tenshi thanks a lot! Bye the way I'm not continuing unless I have more than 0 reviews! So please send! ^_^ 


	5. The Truth Is Always Hard When You're In ...

Title: Love Is Hard  
  
  
  
Chapter 5- The Truth Is Always Hard If You're In Love  
  
A\N: R&R please!!!!!!!!!!! Read this, I really hope you will send me more reviews, I think this is one of the toughest fic's and the most exciting fic, which I have write. , ^_ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
It was Christmas Eve it was going to be a very busy and difficult day for Ginny with an expansion pack of headaches.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ginny ate breakfast than she went back up to the dormitory to get change and take a nice bubble bath and get ready for her meetings with Harry and Draco. "I wonder what's Harry going to say about me? Maybe he'll ask me questions about what's going on, better lie to him. And what about Draco? Oh well, I just have to wait and see." Ginny then got out of the bathtub, dried herself and get changed. She then went down to Hogsmade.  
  
~~~~  
  
"I wonder where am I suppose to meet Harry, I better just wait here." And then someone put his arms around Ginny and covered her eyes. "Harry!" Ginny yelled and struggle to get his hands of her. "You're not Harry." "You're right I'm not are you dating with him?" "No, I think." "I just want to remind you to meet me at the lake okay?" "Yes Draco, I remember." Draco then kissed her cheek gently and walked away this time the real Harry came. "Hey Gin, let's get a drink than well take a walk." "Whatever Harry, but do be quick." "I can't really promise you that!" "Harry?!" "Fine, I'll try." After getting a drink then took a walk around the castle.  
  
"So Harry what are we going to talk about?" "Do you remember when you ask m the question, that how I feel about you." "Yes" Ginny blushed. "The truth is Ginny I lied to you. The truth is I love you." "Very funny Harry." "I'm not joking Gin, can you tell me do you really love me too?" "Sorry Harry got to go." Harry didn't even stop Ginny from trying, "I think she hates me." Harry told himself.  
  
~~~~  
  
"I can't believe that Harry actually loves me, but my heart is some how set on Draco now and he helps me to forget about Harry and makes me feel special, but Harry and I have been being friends for a long time, and he treats me very kind indeed. I'll ask Draco how he really feels about me if he doesn't love me I'll go for Harry, but what if they both like me? I don't want to choose between them! This is a dream right!" Ginny fell flat on he bed, she kept pinching herself, finally she snap out of it and went to the lake to meet Draco.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hi Draco! Sorry I'm late. What did you want to talk to me about?" "Ginny, please listen carefully, I kept feeling which I am happy and comfortable being with you. The truth is Ginny I love you, I want you to be mine!" Ginny was so shock she fainted! Draco finally gets a grip of himself and carried her to Madam Pomfrey, on the way he met Harry and Ron.  
  
"What on earth happened to my sister?! I'll get you for this Malfoy." "Gin! Ginny please wake up!" Harry put his hand on her face. "Malfoy let go of her, let Harry carry her instead, now!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs. "Fine!" Draco then handed Ginny to Harry. Ron and Harry ran together up the steps Draco went after them too. "Why are you coming along Malfoy!" "It's none of you're business Weasley!" Just then two of them keep giving each other death glares, Harry just kept looking at Ginny, her face was paler than ever. At last, they finally reach there.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ginny was now in bed with Draco and Harry sitting near her, they kept looking at Ginny, Ron is with Hermoine, he'll come visit later. "Malfoy how on earth you make her faint, I swear I'll kill you if hurt her ever again!" "It's not my fault! I just told her that I love her!" "You what! No wondered she fainted!" Just then Ginny woke up. "Harry. Draco. Where am I?" Those two then turn to Ginny. "Don't worry Ginny it's okay, you're in the hospital wing." Harry comfort her while playing with her hair. "Why am I here?" Ginny asked looking at both of them. "You fainted." "I remember now, Harry told me this morning that he loves me and now you too told me that you love me." Harry and Draco then stare at each other. Then the door opened, Hermoine and Ron came in. "Ginny you're awake!" Ron ran to her sister lying on the bed. "Why did you faint? It's Draco right?" "No Ron, I can't tell it's a secret. Ron please don't ask em any more question, I'm tired and I want some rest." Madam Pomfrey just came out and shooed everyone away while checking Ginny has any fever.  
  
A\N: I will only continue if I have more than 100 reviews! So that means I'm never going to continue again! So long amigos! 


End file.
